The Fillyhood of Sprinklejinx
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Sprinklejinx is a dysfunctional unicorn in Fillydelphia who has the ability to bring bad luck when she is unhappy. Her life is suddenly turned upside down by a chain of horrible events. Will Princess Cadence be able to help her control her powers?
1. Chapter 1

I am a unicorn named Sprinklejinx. I was born and raised in Fillydelphia, one of the roughest cities in Equestria. There are a lot of poor ponies in Fillydelphia and the crime rates are through the roof. My mother, Lucky Charm and my father, Shoe Shine work in a horse shoe factory. I have an older sister named Clover Mane and an older brother named Dice. Our family is known to spread luck throughout Equestria. We didn't have very many toys growing up because our parents didn't make very much money. They worked hard at the factory, but their salaries were still low. My parents were always proud of their work and expected me to work at the horseshoe factory when I got older. I never wanted to let them down or disappoint them, but I had no interest in making shoes. We rarely had the money for good food like apples, carrots, or oats. We just ate the grass. On my birthday my parents save enough bits to buy me carrots. Carrots are my favorite food in all of Equestria. They're so crunchy. The ponies at school used to taunt us for eating grass. They call ponies that eat grass "Grasseaters". It's sort of like the "Blankflank" discrimination.

For enjoyment my brother and I used to take recycled newspapers from the dumpster. I enjoy solving crossword puzzles and Sudoku puzzles. When I was done solving the puzzles I would give the newspaper to Dice. He likes to make paper airplanes out of the newspapers. As a filly I always idolized the princesses and Daring Do. I admired the princesses because they have wings and a horn. Alicorns are incredibly powerful. I thought Daring Do was cool because she's brave and independent just like me. Whenever I had free time I would sit in the library and read Daring Do books. I was never special like Daring Do or the princesses, but that was all about to change the day I got my cutie mark.

"Sprinklejinx, wake up! It's time to get ready for school." Momma said. nudging me with her nose. I lift my head off the pillow too quickly. My pointy horn cuts through the pillowcase. A bunch of fluffy white feathers cover my mane.

"Oh no! Not again." I moaned trying to levitate the pillow off my horn. My horn flashed but the pillow only stays afloat for a short time before hitting the ground.

"I see you've been practicing your magic." Momma said removing the feathers from the mane.

"I make a good flashlight." I said unenthusiastically.

"Someday those sparks from your horn will make something wonderful. You'll see." Momma said levitating the brush into my mane and tying it into a bow. I got up on my hooves and smiled. I trotted to the bathroom. Clover Mane was already in there waiting for me. She levitated the tube of tooth paste in front of my tooth brush flawlessly.

"I want to try to do it by myself." I said.

"Alright then." Clover Mane said seeming a bit surprised. Her horn stopped glowing as the toothbrush hit the counter. My horn glowed bright pink. The toothbrush and the tube of tooth paste slowly rose into the air. They teetered awkwardly. I scrunched my forehead and narrowed my magenta eyes. I gained more control of the floating objects. Clover Mane watched me intently. Twisting the cap off of the tooth paste was always the tricky part. I concentrated as hard as I could. I made a quiet grunting noise as the cap came off. I used my magic to put pressure on the tube. A giant blob of tooth paste oozed out of the tube and splattered on my toothbrush and the sink. Clover Mane laughed quietly to herself. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't screw it up." I whispered to myself.

"Keep going. You're doing awesome." Clover Mane said putting her hoof in front of the mouth. Feeling slightly discouraged, I put the cap back on the tube. I scrubbed my teeth with the bristles of the toothbrush and rinsed. "I'll clean up the mess. You need to get ready." She said.

"Thank you, Clover." I said.

"No problem, Sprinkles." Clover Mane said. I always wanted to be more like Clover Mane. She was great at magic and had her mother's good looks. I on the other hoof look more like my father.

I trotted down the stairs. Dice and Papa were sitting at the table. "What took you so long? Let's go before we're late." Dice says.

"Bye. Good luck on your quiz. Don't talk to strangers and-" Papa said reading his newspaper.

"I know. I know. Stay away from the forbidden grass." I said putting my saddlebag on and heading out the door. Dice and I ate a little bit of the grass we're allowed to eat and went to school. Mrs. Luster taught us a lesson about manners. After the lesson, she let us play for a while. I took the Princess Celestia and Luna puzzle out of the box.

"You already put this together before, Sprinklejinx. Don't you get sick of solving the same puzzles?" Mrs. Luster asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Why don't you try to solve the Hoovix Cube?" Mrs. Luster asked.

"The Hoovix Cube? What's that?" I asked.

"It's kind of like a puzzle. You turn the tiles around to make all the colors match on each side. You should give it a try. I tried so hard to solve it, but I couldn't." She said taking the colorful cube out of the toy box.

"I think I'm up to the challenge." I said. The Hoovix Cube was a bit tedious. Sometimes I'd have one side one color and I would have to sacrifice that side to get the other side to match. My best friend, Destiny walked up to me. She is an earth pony with a red coat and a bright pink mane tied in a ponytail. Destiny was obsessed with finding her cutie mark. She wanted to be the first pony in the class to get her cutie mark. That was all she talked about. I didn't mind though because she stood up for me when the ponies teased me for eating grass. Destiny was fun to be around sometimes. We played hopscotch, hide and seek, and pretend. She hated being called a Blank Flank. I was used to being called names such as Blank Flank, Grass Eater, or even some times The Green Giant. I actually thought The Green Giant was kind of funny because I was the shortest filly in the class and I'm green.

"Hey, Sprinklejinx! Do you wanna play Phoenix, Phoenix, Griffon?" She asked.

"Not right now. In a few minutes." I said turning the tiles with my magic.

"Okay. I'm going to try to get my cutie mark while I'm waiting." Destiny said.

"Good luck." I said.

"I'm going to need it. Finding my cutie mark is taking forever. I want it now." Destiny complained.

"I only have two colors to go. As soon as I get done I'll help you find your cutie mark." I said getting slightly annoyed. She always was a very hasty and competitive pony. Why couldn't she be patient and wait for her cutie mark like everypony else? Fifteen minutes passed. 'If I turn the top row of the Hoovix Cube to the left and the bottom row to the right…' I thought to myself. I did it! Each side was a different color. I levitated the puzzle in the air like it was a trophy. Then I gave it back to the teacher.

"You got your cutie mark." Mrs. Luster said seeming impressed. I looked at my flank and gasped.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" I asked covering my flank with my tail.

"Sure you can." Mrs. Luster said. I galloped to the filly's bathroom and turned on the bathroom sink. No matter how hard I tried, the soap and water would not wash away the black puzzle piece on my flank.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I paced franticly back and forth. I came up with a not so brilliant plan. I thought I could go back to the classroom and paint my flanks green. Before I even made it half way across the room, Destiny spotted me.

"You got your cutie mark?" Destiny pouted.

"I'm sorry." I said staring at the ground.

"That's not fair. I'm supposed to get my cutie mark first." Destiny said stomping her hoof on the ground.

"But I uh…" I stutter.

"You promised! Now I don't want to talk to you anymore." Destiny said rubbing her teary eyes with her hooves.

"Guess what? I don't care." I shouted. I never really needed friends. I already had the green paint out so I painted a picture of me as an alicorn until the bell rang. I didn't even stop to wait for Dice as I left the school and headed home. I couldn't control my magic, my best friend hated me for something that wasn't even my fault, and to make matters worse, my horn wouldn't stop glowing. A stallion who was painting a building accidentally spilled bright red paint on a mare's dress. A builder fell off his latter and landed flat onto the concrete. A pigeon pooped on a colt's ice cream cone. I kicked an empty soda can off of the side walk. Somepony appears right in front of me. I walk around her scowling at the ground.

"Hello there." She said smiling at me.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I said bitterly.

"Why the long face little filly?" The mare asked.

"I got my cutie mark." I grumbled as I tried to avoid her. She paused for a moment and giggled.

"Stop laughing at me." I said walking past the tall pink figure.

"You look like you need somepony to cheer you up." She said. "Sunshine, Sunshine! Ladybugs Awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." The mare chanted as she danced awkwardly in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked backing away.

"I was trying to make you happy, Sprinklejinx." The mare said. I whirled around and stared at her.

"You know my name? Y- You're an alicorn? That means you must be… A princess?" I said.

"I'm Princess Cadence." She said. My confused face faded into a smile. My horn stopped glowing.

"You're THE Princess Cadence? And you're here to see ME?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh my gosh! That's so super amazing. This is the best day ever!" I cheered as I jumped up and down. I realized how much of a fool I looked like freeing out in front of the princess. "But why do you want to see me?" I asked as I bowed down to her.

"Because your magic was spreading bad luck through Fillydelphia." Cadence said.

"How?" I asked.

"It seems like you have some very powerful magic. It seems like your anger triggers misfortune. I could help you control your power." Princess Cadence said.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"How would you like to be my first student?" Princess Cadence asked.

"I would love to be your student!" I said pinching myself with my teeth to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I'll have a little talk with your parents and then we could start your training." Cadence said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sprinted down the crowded streets of Fillydelphia as fast as my little hooves can carry me. Princess Cadence flew above me. I rammed into an earth pony while trying to get through the hustling crowd.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin kid!" He shouted waving his hoof in the air. I was too happy to say something sassy at the time. I skid to a halt in front of my apartment. I levitated the key out from underneath the welcome mat and went inside. I smiled from ear to ear and jumped around the house like a bunny.

"Hey mama! Hey mama! Guess what?" I asked cheerfully.

"Pipe down, Sprinkles. What is it?" My mother asked pushing the unpaid bill across the table. "Oh look. You got your cutie mark."

"Well yeah… But I have even better news." I said.

"Better than a cutie mark?" She asked.

"Yep. I met Princess Cadence. She wants ME to be her student." I said.

"Oh yeah?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes actually." Princess Cadence said trotting through the door. My mother's jaw dropped.

"I-I… Can't believe it. Oh my Celestia! It's really you!" She said kneeling down and kissing her hooves.

"Is all your family like this?" Princess Cadence said feeling flattered and a little creeped out at the same time. I shrugged. I couldn't blame her for being excited. I was even still having trouble keeping my cool.

"I am such a big fan. I think you're amazing! Tell the other princesses I said hi. It is such an honor to have you here Princess." My mother said.

"I have important matters we need to discuss." Princess Cadence said.

"Would you like something to drink?" My mother asked.

"Not right now, thank you. Your daughter has powerful magic, you know." Princess Cadence said.

"She's been practicing. I am so proud of her." She spoke patting me on the head.

"It seems that she has a little trouble controlling it. When she's upset her magic grows to be very dangerous. I witnessed her magic make bad luck wherever she goes. I want to help her learn to control her magic and her emotions." Princess Cadence said.

"What was bothering you so badly?" She asked.

"I got my cutie mark." I said staring at the ground. My mother and the princess looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Now you're laughing at me again." I said covering my flank with my tail.

"Getting your cutie mark is supposed to be a good thing." Princess Cadence said.

"Yeah, but now Destiny doesn't like me anymore because she wanted to get her cutie mark first." I said.

"She'll get her cutie mark soon enough and she'll get over it. Our family is known to be early bloomers." My momma said.

"I'm not so worried about her now. I'll make new friends at Cadence's school. Atleast… If you let me go." I said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be her student? You still struggle a little with your magic. I don't want it to be too hard for you." She said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. All you need to do is study hard and you'll do fine." Princess Cadence said.

"I think I can handle it." I said.

"Good. Your first lesson starts in three days. I must be going now. I need to foalsit a pony in Canterlot." Princess Cadence said.

"Goodbye." I said watching her teleport away.

"I have a little surprise for you." She said leaving the house.

"Yay! I like surprises." I said. I took the newspaper off the kitchen table and began solving a crossword puzzle. About ten minutes later she returned with a little box.

"That smells like carrot cake." I said.

"That's because it is carrot cake, your favorite." She said opening the box. The only time we get to eat something that isn't grass is for special occasions. Not too long after that, Dice got home from school.

"Where were you, Sprinklejinx? I was waiting for you outside." Dice said putting his saddlebag on the floor.

"Sprinklejinx saw Princess Cadence today." My mother said.

"Notice anything different?" I asked.

"You got a manecut?" Dice asked.

"No. I got my cutie mark." I said.

"Oh. Cool. Does that mean we're going to celebrate like we did for mine?" Dice asked.

"Of course." Mother said.

"Where's Clovermane?" I asked.

"She's out on a date with Filthy Rich." She replied. Filthy Rich was the wealthiest stallion in Fillydelphia. He was a bit full of himself and thought that he deserved the best. That's why he wanted to be with Clover Mane. He had enough money to buy fancy clothes and was able to eat whatever he wanted. My parents owed him money from the time my father hurt his leg and couldn't work. I wished that she would dump him and get with some pony better. He thought of her more like a trophy than a marefriend. He'd buy her nice things occasionally, but he wouldn't do fun things with her like take her to the movies.

"We can eat the cake as soon as your father and sister get home. Maybe you can help Sprinklejinx practice her magic while you're waiting." Mother said.

"Okay." Dice said taking his crayon box out of his saddlebag. He took out a red crayon. "Try to turn this crayon blue." I stared intently at the red crayon. I pictured the color blue in my mind. My horn glowed brightly. The crayon's color began to change from red to purple.

"Ugh! Why did it change to purple!" I groaned.

"Red and blue make purple. You just need to add a little more blue to cancel out the red." Dice said. My horn light up even brighter this time. The purple crayon turned darker and the reddish tint faded away. Then Dice stomped on it with his hoof.

"You broke it." I said.

"Can you fix it?" He asked. I levitated the broken pieces of the blue crayon together. My horn's light stopped flashing and the crayon turned yellow.

"Stupid crayon!" I grumbled. Dice laughed. He took the newspaper with the finished crossword puzzle on the table and folded it into a paper air plane.

"When I throw this paper airplane at you try to make a barrier to block it. Okay, Jinx." Dice said. He launched the paper airplane into the air with his magic. The paper airplane soared towards me. A pink bubble surrounded me for a split second and then disappeared as soon as the airplane hit my nose. I levitated the airplane off the ground and passed it back to Dice. Dice went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

"Try not to spill it." He said. I levitated the glass into the air. It tipped from side to side. I tried to concentrate on keeping it straight up in the air. I finally got the glass to balance in the air. Sweat trickled down my ear. "Think fast!" Dice said tossing the paper airplane. I blocked the airplane with the magic bubble. The glass of water poured on my head. I shook the water out of my mane.

"Quit horsing around and let's have a slice of this cake." My father said.

"It smells delicious." Clovermane said. She looked at my flank and smiled. "I guess you're our little puzzle solver now." She said.

"How did you do on your quiz, Dice?" Mother asked as she cut the cake.

"I got a B+." Dice said.

"Good job. I'm glad you passed." Father said.

"It seems like everypony has good news today." Mother said.

"I have some good news too." Clovermane said.

"What's the good news, Clover?" I asked.

"I'm getting married." Clover answered showing us the shiny ring. I put a fake smile on my face.

"I don't mean to seem negative but, isn't it a little soon. I mean you've only been together for three months." I said.

"Who cares? I'm finally going to have a brother to play with!" Dice said.

"It will be great to have a new addition to the family." My mother said.

"He's sleeping in your bed, right?" I asked. We didn't have much room for another pony to live in and there was no way I would want to share a room with Filthy Rich.

"He's not staying here. I'm going to move in with him." Clover Mane said.

"You're leaving?" Dice asked.

"Yes. But I'll come to visit as much as I can." Clovermane said.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"If I get married to him we'll have enough money to get you toys for Hearths Warming Eve this year and you'll be able to have carrots whenever you want. The Horse Shoe Factory won't go out of business and he'll take care of me." She said.

"But will you truly be happy with him?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you sure? We can find another way to come up with the money if that's what you're worried about." My father said.

"I'm just… Nevermind, I'm sure." Clovermane said playing with her food.

"He seemed to treat you alright. We should be grateful for what he's done for us. I just think that it's a bit soon to be thinking about that." My mother said.

"I guess so." I said levitating my fork into my slice of cake.

"I'll tell you what. How would you like to be my flower filly? And you could be my ring foal." Clovermane said cheering up a bit.

"I would love to be your flower filly." I said feeling relieved.

"It would be awesome to help out with the wedding." Dice said.

"You guys are the best." She said hugging us both.


	3. Chapter 3

At school the next day, things were much different. The older foals didns School and said she would miss having me around. She even had me come up to the front of the class to show them my cutie mark and tell them about how I got it. When it was time for recess I approached Destiny.

**I asked. I wanted to tell my classmates about my encounter with Princess Cadence so badly I forgot how angry she was at me. She continued to jump rope like I wasn**What do you want? Are you here to show off your cutie mark some more?No. Actually, I wasn** I asked. **

**Destiny asked. I had just about enough of listening to her whining for one day. **

**I asked narrowing my eyes at her. Destiny grabbed the jump rope with her teeth and whipped me with it. After being hit a few times I ducked out of the way. I used my magic to tie her hooves together with the rope and pushed her onto the black top. She pulls my mane. **

**s gotten into you?**She started it? And she hurt me.I don** She said. **

**I bend over to untie her. As soon as Mrs. Luster turns her head, Destiny sticks her tongue out at me. **

** Mrs. Luster said. I reluctantly levitated the erasers outside. Destiny patted the erasers together making a cloud of chalk dust form into the air. We both coughed in unison. I tried to rub the chalk dust out of my eyes. We exchange dirty looks. Destiny sticks her nose up into the air. I levitated the erasers into the air and patted them against each other. When we we**Can you make a triangle? just so sick of every pony picking on me for not having my cutie mark. We make a great team, don** She asked. **

** I said. I never apologized because she deserved all the things I said and did to her. **

** re transferring schools soon.**Well maybe you will be the first foal in the class to have a cutie mark after I , Jinx!Hello.I heard mom and dad talking about Filthy Rich last night. I dons going to be a good brother in law from the sound of if we start a lemonade stand we can get enough bits to pay back Filthy Rich. Then Clover Mane won** I said. **

** t make that much money off of a lemonade stand. I dons anything we can do about it.**Why the long face, little ponies?He** I whispered. We both turned around. **

** t know who that is? That Dice said. **

** s right.t stand up straight. **

** ve never heard of him.**You two seem kind of down. Have a little grass. It** He said. **

** re not supposed to eat the forbidden grass. It I said. **

** s girl, are you? A little bit won He said. **

** I said backing away from the forbidden grass. I was slightly curious of what was so special about it. **

** ll make your worries go away and make you tough like me.**I** I said. **

** Flank Kicker said. **

** I said trotting away. I asked. There was no response. I saw Dice standing in the forbidden grass. He hesitated for a moment before taking his first bite. **

** s it taste like?**It makes my head feel kind of supposed to feel. Have a little ** Dice said. **

** s a colt who knows how to live on the edge.**You** I said. **

** ll tell mom you talked to a stranger and got into a fight today. It help you learn how to use magic anymore.**Alright. I won** I said. **

** He said. **

** I said putting my hoof in front of my eye. **

** s go home before they get suspicious.**So tell me. How does it taste? Does it taste like normal grass?Stop talking about the g-r-a-s-s. Somepony might hear doesn** I said. **

** Dice said. **

** t you think its back like this?**We weren** He said. **

** m not good at being sneaky.**If you slip you** Dice said taking the key out from under the welcome mat and coming inside our house. **

** Momma asked. **

Read some of the Dancy Doo Mystery , well that** Momma asked. **

** t have the book I was on in the series.**I guess you** Momma asked. **

** I said. **

** s always important to apologize when you do something wrong.**Yep. I** I said trying to escape up to my room. She didnt know couldnRight?**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I got up an hour early because I was too excited to sleep. This was the day that I got to have my first lesson from Princess Cadence. My magic has improved since I met the princess. I must have gotten more motivated or something. I was able to go through my entire morning routine without mama or CloverDo you think you** Mamma asked. **

** I replied trotting out of the house. **

** Clover said. Princess Cadence was waiting for me outside. **

** Princess Cadence asked. **

** I said cheerfully. **

** m glad I have a student of my very own. The other princesses can Princess Cadence said. Her horn glows brightly. She teleported us out of Fillydelphia and into her castle. ll go get the other princesses.s face. He still didn**Hello?What are you doing? You** A white pegasis with a black and yellow mane whispered. I nearly jumped out of my skin. For a second there I thought I was talking to a mannequin. That was a bit embarrassing. I probably could have made a better first impression to the castle guards. **

** I whispered. I stood beside him and stood in the same position as the other guards. I whispered. Standing still was a lot harder than it looked. Especially for long periods of time. **

** t make me laugh.** must be Sprinklejinx. We heard a lot about sister and I are going to help judge you on your entrance exam. Our most faithful students will do a is Sunset Shimmer, my student and this is Trixie, my sister** Princess Celestia said. **

** Trixie said tipping her pointy hat. Who the hoof did she think she was barking orders at the princess like that? s done.**This is where we keep all of our never seen a unicorn her age with such good magic. Some of the spells I knew, but most of them I didnI bet you can** Sunset Shimmer said turning herself invisible. She turned back from her invisibility and levitated a basketball outside of the toy box. She then put a spell on it to make it glow in the dark. She used her magic to turn out the light. **

** Trixie uses her power to turn the lights back on. Trixie said hypocritically. **

** s see what you got.t know I had to put on a show. I thought they were just going to ask me to do spells. I wasn**I hope this works.s only temporary and I cant the best multitasker in the world and working under pressure wasnYou call that magic? How pathetic.I learned those spells ages ago. What do you think this is some kind of a preschool?I am very disappointed in you.I** I said holding back tears as I ran out of the palace doors. I couldnt good enough. It was Cadencet seem to do anything right. Unicorns that are too stupid to use a simple levitation spell properly shouldnt even teleport to get myself home. I sat alone outside the castle moping. To make matters worse it was raining when I got out of the castle. Once again my freaking horn wouldn**Sprinklejinx! Where are you? Come everypony alright?There she weren** Cadence said. **

**t I?**Not at all. I wasns behavior. You got a B on the entrance presentation thou gave us was impressive. You have quite a bit of potential if you work hard at It expect you to know how to do those just yet. This test was only to let me see what you about your roof, your ** Princess Celestia said. So she did her weird little sunshine chant to try to cheer me up and then we met up with the other students again. **

**I said. **

**Sunset Shimmer said. **

**Trixie brags. **

**m going to go get something.**So where are you from? I** Trixie said. **

**m from Canterlot.**I** I said. **

**Shimmer said. **

**t let me grow up in a scummy place like that,**This book will help you learn about magic. It is called The Beginner** Princess Cadence said. I levitated it into the air. It was too heavy for my magic to carry. It dropped to the ground by its spine. **

**I said. I guessed that I had my work cut out for me. I didnt have to worry about keeping Dice**It** Princess Cadence said. **

**s alright. I have a lot of time on my hooves.**Magic is a pretty basic thing. The more spells you learn, the easier it gets. You** Cadence said. **

**I asked. Cadence put a hoof over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. **

**re not so bad once you get to know them.**Why do princesses only teach unicorns?Every ten years a pony is chosen to become an alicorn princess. There seems to be a pattern. The first pony to become an alicorn was an earth pony. The second was a Pegasus. And the third was a unicorn. I was a pegasis before Princess Celestia gave me my horn. We** Princess Cadence said. **

**I asked. **

**t get your hopes up.t have to worry about getting married. **

**I ask. **

**s much more to being a princess than giving orders. We also have to defend Equestria from evil.**What kind of evil?Come with are we?This is the dungeon. We keep clones of creatures that attacked Equestia in cells. When you get older we** Princess Cadence said. **

**t that an accident waiting to happen?**No. They cant get out without the ** I whisper. **

**s nothing. Wait until you see the Ursa Major. Only an alicorn is powerful enough to take down one of those and that** Princess Cadence said pointing at the largest cell. The giant bear shows his teeth at me when I peek through the window. He looks like he can eat me in one bite.

s bigger than my place is very dangerous. But itm here with you,Yout get me.t be too confident if the cage wasnI should be getting ready to take you home now. I have to get ready for a party tonight. A filly I foalsit just got her cutie mark and I don** Princess Cadence said. **

**I said. **

**t been yourself today.**Im just a little overwhelmed. I was wondering** I asked. **

**Princess Cadence asked seeming a bit surprised about my sudden outburst. **

**I said. **

**t stop. It can make you really sick and make you hallucinate things.**What is hallucinating?Hallucinating is seeing things that aren** Princess Cadence said. **

**I gasped. **

**m afraid so. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?**Not right , Sprinkles. How did you do on your exam?She got a I got a wonderful. So what did you learn?I watched Celestia and Luna** I said. **

**Princess Cadence said. **

**I said waving my hoof. **

**My mother said before I even got to read a page of my new book. **

**I said prancing up the stairs. I stood quietly in front of her doorway. **

**Filthy Rich said tossing an album of old photographs to the side. **

**re memories. They might not be worth any money, but they still have sentimental value.**And what about this doll? Are you ever going to play with it again?No, but that doll was given to me the day I was born. I can** Clover Mane said holding the doll. **

**re not willing to part with the doll, I guess our children will play with it when we have some.**If the wagon gets full we can always take two trips.I still dons a waste of to you, but not to discussions?What does eavesdrop mean?It means listening to a conversation in . Mamma told me to come up here and help. I didn** I said. **

**t really need any help, Sprinklejinx.**While you** Filthy Rich said. **

**I said looking in my nearly empty closet for something to wear. I asked putting on an orange dress. **

**t go to a wedding wearing that scruffy thing. Don Filthy Rich asked. **

**t think so.**I suppose I** Filthy Rich sighed. Dice trotted into the room. **

**Dice said. **

**s wonderful.**Don** Filthy Rich asked. **

Dice said.

**I said. **

**s go in my room.**Don** I said. **

**t.**And it** Filthy Rich said. **

**I scampered into Dice**Dice, you gotta get rid of that grass.I already ate it all. Dont get ** I whispered. **

**Dice said. **

**I said. **

**t have to listen to you.**Why not?Because I** Dice replied. **

**t come crying to me when you I shouted storming off. If he wanted to rot out his brains with forbidden grass, so be it. Soon I would be the pony saying I was going to love every second of it.**


End file.
